Motorcycle Madness
by SJ777
Summary: Chapter 3: The race is on! Sonic, Tails and Knuckles versus Shadow, Rouge and Eggman, on motorcycles, with no rules... contains violence, language and a complete lack of road courtesy.
1. Baaaaaad idea

_All right, listen up folks, I'm only saying this once: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any related characters and concepts featured in this work of fan fiction. However, I do claim ownership to characters and concepts I have created myself that I feature in this story. Anything else is probably owned by someone else. Now READ the bloody fic, and love it!_

Sonic Super Cycles, Chapter 1: Baaaaaaaaad idea

Late morning, in the dusty desert, a distant engine could be heard. It soon amplified into a mighty roar, coming from a blue racing motorcycle blasting across a dusty road.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!"

The excited yell came from none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing a racing helmet and riding the experimental bike at a ludicrous speed. He barely dodged rocks that could send him flying, and took insanely dangerous jumps, flipping the bike sideways to avoid colliding with the scenery. Going down a canyon, Sonic then rode his bike right up the wall-

-flipped off the top-

-and landed right on the other wall of the canyon, riding back down, all the time going forward through the canyon. "This baby ROCKS!" Sonic yelled into his helmet mike.

"Thanks!" said Tails, through the radio. "Hey, look at me!"

Coming out of the canyon, Sonic found himself riding alongside Tails, who was also rising a high-tech, strange-looking golden motorcycle. While Sonic's bike blasted forward, Tails' 'cycle seemed to glide across the ground with unnatural grace. "Check out those rocks coming up, Tails!" said Sonic. "We can get some real air on those!"

Two ramp-like rocks could be seen up ahead in the bizarre desert landscape. "All right!" said Tails. "Let's hit the turbo!"

Sonic flipped a red switch on his right handlebar while Tails hit a few buttons on the console of his bike. Blue flames roared from the exhaust pipe of Sonic's bike, doubling his speed, while at the back of Tails' bike a duct emitted a golden blast and his bike seemed to fly forward. Both bikes flew up the ramps and went flying off the top, hundreds of metres above the ground at hundreds of kilometres per hour.

"Oh oh!" said Tails. "The ground looks rough!"

Sonic looked down for a moment. "You're right!" he replied.

The two bikes hit the rocky ground, slowing to avoid crashing. "Too rough for you, huh?" said a familiar voice.

Between Sonic and Tails, a red echidna rode up on a red four-wheeled motorcycle, better known as an ATV. "Hey Knuckles!" said Sonic. "Nice ride!"

"Thanks!" said Knuckles as his powerful bike tore up the desert.

The ground soon cleared and the three biker buddies roared off into the distance, shouting.

Later on, the three were hanging around in Tails' garage. "Man, that was some ride!" said Knuckles, reclining on the oil-stained couch.

"Yeah, I know, you've said that about three times already." said Sonic, leaning over the back of the seat.

"I just finished analysing our performance, guys." Said Tails, walking in. "We managed to double our average speed! And we pushed the bikes right to their limits, and they're still in top shape!"

"Cool!" said Sonic.

"Heh, we should try racing or something." Said Knuckles, switching on the TV.

Right when the TV came on, an incredibly loud ad blared from it. "DO YOU WANNA RACE? DO YOU WANNA WIN?" Sonic fell over backwards and Tails covered his ears. "SIGN UP **NOW** FOR THE MEGA CYCLE GRAND PRIX SPECTACULAR EXTRAVAGANZA! WE WANT THE FASTEST, THE MEANEST, THE CRAZIEST RIDERS THERE ARE TO FACE IT OFF IN A FULL-BLOWN TOURNAMENT! WIN BIG CASH PRIZES! SIGN UP NOW AT THE CENTRAL CITY RACETRACK! REPEAT, SIGN UP RIGHT NOW AT THE CENTRAL CITY RACETRACK! QUALIFYING ROUNDS BEGIN TOMORROW! **DO NOT** MISS OUT!" Then Knuckles finally hit the mute button.

Sonic pulled himself up from behind the couch. "What the heck was that?"

"I think that was an ad…" said Knuckles. "For a race… for a motorcycle race…"

Tails shook his head vigorously, and got up. "It's a motorcycle racing tournament, and it sounds like they're looking for people to enter…"

"Hey, we've got motorcycles, and we can ride really fast!" said Sonic. "I think we should enter!"

Sonic looked at his friends. Knuckles shrugged. "It's alright with me."

They looked at Tails. "Yeah…" said the fox. "It sounds like a good idea."

_Oh, so wrong, so wrong… Now review, my adoring fans, and make them…_

_Must… control… ego…_

…_Honest…no… good… argh…_

_Eh, do what I do, type whatever the hell you feel like. As long as you type, got it?_


	2. No cheating, no rules

_As for the disclaimer, see the first chapter._

At the racetrack deep in downtown Central City, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked up to the registration desk, helmets in hand. The woman behind the desk looked up.

"All right." She said. "You here for the bike tournament?"

"Yes we are!" said Sonic, enthusiastically.

"Names?" said the woman, taking out a form.

"Don't you know? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"My name's, uh, Miles Prower, but people call me Tails."

"I'm Knuckles, the Echidna."

The woman noted them all down. "Sonic… Tails… Knuckles… all right. Your classes?"

"Pardon?" said Tails.

The woman sighed. "Your racing class. There's three different kinds; Stunt, Air and Traction, for different kinds of bikes and racers. The names should explain what they are.

"OK, I think I got it." Said Sonic. "I think… I'm Stunt, Tails has gotta be Air, and Knuckles is Traction."

"That makes sense." Said Tails.

"Alright…" said the woman, jotting it all down. "Now, I need your health insurance details. Also, I have to tell you that the Mega Cycle racing organisation can not take any responsibility for any injuries or destruction of property that may happen during the races. There's a disclaimer here you have to sign before you can race."

The three looked at each other, nervously. "Uh… okay…" said Sonic.

After a lengthy process of signing forms, Sonic and his friends were walking their motorcycles down to the racetrack. "Guys, I'm not so sure about this anymore…" said Tails.

"Come on, Tails, we can't back out now!" said Sonic.

"Besides, we can handle this." Said Knuckles. "How dangerous can it be?"

Then as they came out of the tunnel next to the racetrack, they heard the sound of bike engines. "They must be holding the qualifying rounds." Said Sonic.

Then a black and green motorcycle sped by them, followed closely by a silver one. One the black bike was a black rider, who had red-tipped, bat-like wings and a black helmet covering his head. On the silver bike was a girl with long, white hair, gaining on him. "You're mine!" yelled the girl, whipping out a metal staff.

The black rider responded by drawing a small katana from a hilt built into the bike. Staff and sword clashed in a swordfight at terminal velocity. Sonic just stared.

Then a big red bike ridden by a large, musclebound man roared by, being hotly pursued by a huge, green motorcycle, with 3 huge wheels- one at the front, and the other two were in-line at the back. Two huge exhausts pumped out fumes from a massive engine, ridden by a single man whom Sonic recognised. "Is that… Bingo!"

Yep, riding the huge prototypical super-cycle was the disgruntled G.U.N. operative known as Agent Bingo, who rode up right next to the man on the red bike and delivered a few well-placed kicks, which knocked the man off his balance- Then Bingo rammed the massive bulk and weight of his triple-wheeler into the side of the red bike, knocking it over and sending the man and his bike flying into a pile of tyres.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all speechless. "What the HELL!" said the hedgehog.

Then a male possum holding a clipboard walked over to them, and said "Yo! You guys must be the next team! C'mon, this race is nearly over, get to the line!"

"Uh," said Sonic, "But those guys… what were-"

"Oh yeah, you dudes mustn't a been told what the qualifying race is! Basically, it's two teams 'a three versin' each other, if at least two of ya team make it to the finish line in one piece by the time limit, you're in!"

Then they heard another pair of engines roar up. Riding side by side were a male youth riding another silver motorcycle, striking with a light-matter spiked staff at a blue-clad rider on a blue and white bike. The blue rider's head was covered by a helmet, but they could hear him yelling over the roaring engines; "You think that toy can hit me! Eat this, bitch!"

The blue rider dodged several strikes, then hit a panel on the left side of his bike, which jutted out to reveal an inbuilt holster for a blue and white, double-barrelled shotgun. The rider in blue pulled it out, whipped it over towards the silver rider and fired a blue energy blast which knocked the light-staff out of his hands. "Ha ha ha, not so tough now are ya!" yelled the blue gunner, who then fired the other barrel at the silver bike. The front wheel was blown out of alignment and the rider was thrown off just before the bike flipped into a barrier and exploded.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Sonic. "They're allowed to do that!"

"Oh hell yeah!" said the possum, headbanging to music from his mp3 player.

The black ninja then shot past, having apparently rid himself of the girl. He was followed by Bingo and his roaring ride, and all three of the racers shot over the finish line and skidded to a halt. Sonic and his friends ran towards them.

The black ninja was riding a black racing bike with green trims. The rider himself, looked perhaps a bit like an echidna, though it was hard to tell with the helmet, and the wings… Then the ninja rode off.

The blue gunner was obviously human, though he was clad head-to-toe in racing armour, and wearing a helmet with a reflective blue visor. He saluted, pulled a wheelie and roared off behind his black-clad teammate.

Bingo, the brown-haired man in his late thirties wearing G.U.N. fatigues and round sunglasses, looked back at a dumbstruck Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog…" said Bingo. "Doesn't look like you know what you've got yourself into." Then he roared off as well.

Then Tails and Knuckles caught up with Sonic. Before they could say anything, a female ocelot ran up to them. "THERE you are!" she said, quickly. "Hurry up, your opponents are here, get to the grid! And good luck, you'll need it!"

"Well well, I should have expected for you to be here."

The heroes looked across to the other entrance. Standing in front of them was none other than a certain Shadow the Hedgehog, wearing a white jacket and holding a black helmet. Beside him, sitting on a crate, was one Rouge the Bat, in protective garb that still showed off her body and daintily holding a jewel-encrusted helmet. And on the other side stood Doctor Eggman.

"What are you doing here!" said Knuckles, shaking his fist. "Up to no good, I'll bet!"

"Oh, temper temper, handsome…" said Rouge. "Why, we're racing, just like you are."

"We've got just as much right to be here as you do!" said Eggman.

Then Tails said "But you guys are gonna cheat, like you always do!"

"Huh, as naïve as ever." Said Shadow. "I thought that last race would have made it clear."

"What?" said Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," announced Eggman. "I thought you would have known that in the Mega Cycle racing league, there is no cheating, because there are no rules!"

_The motto of this fic. Review, ladies and gentlemen!_


	3. Start your engines!

_Nyerf. I own nothing and nobody._

Powerful engines growled, death-arrow looks were exchanged and taunts were murmured beneath the noise. Sonic and Shadow's bikes stood side by side- Sonic's cobalt blue, sleek and finned work of technological art next to Shadow's jet black machine with red fittings, looking sinister and deadly with its spiked tail. Sonic was mounted on the red seat of perhaps the only vehicle that could match his speed, while Shadow was barely touching the white leather on his ride. The two hedgehogs were engaged in a staring contest, trying to out-glare each other.

"Save your eyes for the road-" said Knuckles, before he caught Rouge giving him a playful smile. "Sonic…" He then shook off the thought and slammed on his helmet, hoping Rouge hadn't seen him blush. He sat down on the seat of the dirty red quad bike and revved the engine, trying to connect with the earth of the road and the growl of his bike…

"Be careful, sugar!" said the bat, causing Knuckles to fail miserably and go an even redder shade of red, if that were possible. Rouge giggled from the silk seat of her pearly white luxury cruising bike, modified to be more of a stunt bike performance-wise, but still quiet and agile- perfect for discreet getaways.

Tails chuckled nervously, and a foul look from Knuckles didn't help. Set in between Sonic and Knuckles, who occupied the left side of the starting lineup while Shadow, Rouge and Eggman were on the right. Tails looked over, and the Doctor gave a huff and a smirk. "Good luck, boy."

Doctor Eggman's considerable bulk was seated on a large metallic grey motortrike with a design roughly recalling an egg, and a couple of badniks sitting behind him. The machine looked slightly odd, but there was no doubt it was fast and had plenty of dirty tricks up its sleeve…

Tails went back to calibrating his golden grav-cycles energy balance and system for the fourteenth time, making sure beyond all doubt that the heavily experimental vehicle would run smoothly- it didn't help that the rocky desert had seriously dinged and dirtied up the high-performance machine, which was not designed for such rough surfaces.

All eyes (Sonic and Shadow simultaneously broke away from their staring contest) suddenly went to the starting lights. The top holographic line went red.

Then the second line went red.

Then the third line went yellow.

Then the fourth line went yellow.

Then the fifth line went green. "GO!"

The six cycles instantly tore away from the starting blocks and out onto the track. Sonic and Shadow were in the lead, Tails behind closely followed by Rouge, and Knuckles and Eggman neck-to-neck at the rear, steadily accelerating. The first corner was a moderate right- Sonic and Shadow leaned to take it, Shadow having the inside lane slowly moved ahead of his blue counterpart.

Tails was focusing on the turn when he noticed Rouge slip into the inside lane and ride up right by him. Rouge gave Tails a smile that made him nervous… but not too nervous to dodge the kick Rouge aimed at his bike. "So that's how we're gonna play, huh?" said the fox. An ingenious plan formed in the fox's powerful, sly mind and Tails pulled ahead of Rouge, sat up and span his tails quickly, disturbing the jetstream and creating a wind vortex that rocked Rouge around, causing her to lose speed and swerve. Regaining her bearings, Rouge shook her fist at Tails, who grinned.

At the rear, Knuckles and Eggman were engaged in a battle of sheer power as the two large bikes side-rammed each other, sending sparks and dirt flying and seriously exciting the spectators. Knuckles had more power, but Eggman had the advantage of weight- the mad doctor smiled as he now had a reason to be proud of his build. The smile was then wiped off by the quad bike smashing into his trike with unprecedented force. "THAT was for tricking me on Angel Island!" yelled the echidna over the roar and the wind. An angered Eggman took his own revenge by calling out a pair of flying Badniks, which flew out of the back seat of the trike and started circling Knuckles. The echidna looked from side to side as the chattering pair of small heli-badniks darted around him- he tried to hit them, but they flew out of the way, and soon Eggman was laughing as Knuckles dodged their swoops…

Up ahead, Shadow was still in the lead and Sonic hell-bent on catching up. The blue 'hog rode Shadow's jetstream for a second, then took the inside lane on the next turn and started to catch up, inching up the side of the black hedgehog… then Sonic quickly dodged a blast of purple energy, which dissipated around Shadow's fist. Sonic looked at Shadow, who was smiling wickedly. "Oh, so you want to play rough?" shouted Sonic. "Alright then!" Shadow struck again with a Chaos-enhanced punch, but Sonic deflected the blow with a lightning kick. Moving ahead, Sonic struck with another quick kick at Shadow's bike, intent on knocking him off balance- Shadow struck back by side-ramming his bike into Sonic, who returned with a punch- the struggle continued at a ludicrously dangerous speed as they both crossed the line again, beginning the third and final lap.

Behind them, Rouge and Tails continued to swerve around each other, both seeking the lead but neither willing to get too close, neither bike being made for taking too much of a hit. Not so far behind them were Knuckles and Eggman showing no such aversion, still trading paint and insults. Knuckles finally hit one of the buzzing robots with a rocket punch that sent it flying right into Eggman's face. "AAAHHH!" screamed the doctor as the mini-bot hit him, then exploded in his face leaving him covered in black soot. Knuckles roared ahead, grinning and chuckling, and flicked away the remaining badnik. "And that's for tricking me in Sky Canyon!"

Sonic and Shadow continued to fight on bikes at insane speed, engaged in a physical struggle while trying to keep control. "You don't have the power to win this tournament!" said Shadow, once again knocking Sonic away.

"Oh, you think so?!" replied Sonic, coming back and striking with another kick. He hit Shadow in the head, knocking off his helmet. The black hedgehog growled and struck back fiercely with a Chaos Blast that blew Sonic's helmet off, and the blue hedgehog retaliated with an even fiercer strike that locked the two in a grapple at top speed, a few seconds from the finish line… Then they lost focus on the road for a second, and in the next second they realised such and mentally swore.

The two came off their bikes as the bikes flipped over and skidded across the track, Sonic and Shadow tumbling after them like rag dolls. Before they even stopped, the other four races zoomed past, Eggman's bike knocking Sonic's out of the way, and went over the finish line.

Their teammates quickly came back to see if the two hedgehogs were alright. Tails stopped by Sonic and ran to help him, Knuckles behind. "Sonic! Sonic!" shouted the fox. "Speak to me! Are you hurt?"

Sonic groaned and pushed himself up. "I'm fine Tails… I've taken worse. Did we win?"

"We qualified." Said Knuckles. "So yeah, we won. But so did they."

Rouge walked up to Shadow's unmoving form on the asphalt "Shadow, are you all right?" Eggman rode up next to him and observed. Suddenly, the ebony hedgehog's eyes shot open, surprising Rouge. Shadow groaned and rubbed his head. "Oh my gosh! Shadow, can you feel anything? Are you hurt?"

Shadow pulled himself up, and smirked. "I've survived a fall from orbit, Rouge. Did you really think this could hurt me?"

Rouge smiled slightly, still concerned. Eggman rode up, tossed Shadow his helmet, and looked over the black bike. "This can be repaired before the day is through." Said the doctor. "If you're not injured, then we're ready for the big league. Meet me in the garage in an hour." Then he rode off.

Assured that Sonic had only minor injuries, Tails was looking over Sonic's seriously dented bike. Sonic walked up beside him. "So, can you fix it?" he asked.

"Easily, but…" said Tails. "I don't know if we should keep going with this race, Sonic. It's really dangerous."

Sonic thought for a second, and looked back at Knuckles, who was walking back from retrieving Sonic's helmet. "He has a point, Sonic." Said the echidna. "If this was only the qualifying round, imagine what the main tournament will be like. It'll be a lot more dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't mind either way."

"Well…" said Sonic, looking around. Normally he'd easily take any challenge, no matter what the odds, but this was a team event- he had his friends to worry about. He looked at Tails. Then at Knuckles. Then at his dented bike. "Tails. Could you fix my bike? Could you keep racing?"

Tails seemed to consider that for a second. "…yeah. Yeah Sonic! You're not going out on the track without me!"

Knuckles offered Sonic back his helmet. Sonic thought for a moment, then took the helmet. "All right then guys, if you want to race, we will race! We are gonna WIN this tournament!"

"Yeah!" shouted Tails and Knuckles, and all three pumped their fists in the air.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS GET OFF THE TRACK!!" yelled an amplified voice from nearby, "BEFORE THE NEXT ROUND OF RACERS RUN YOU OVER!!"

Quickly wheeling their bikes off the road, the three then ran up to the starting line to see who was racing next. They heard the next bike before they saw it- the loud, roaring engine of what could only be a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, monstrously huge and equally powerful, which then rolled out on the track. With a deafening crack it pulled out onto the starting line- it was shiny metal with pink trimmings. The rider, a pink creature wearing red leather pants and jacket, hopped off the bike and removed her helmet.

"Hi boys!" Said the smirking Amy Rose, one hand on her hip and the other holding her pink, rose-patterned helmet.

Sonic just stared.

_Tensions and rivalry, long-awaited revenge, far from the last crash and Amy Rose on a Harley-Davidson. 'Nuff said!_


End file.
